defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Noam Dar
| weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Tel Aviv, Israel | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = Ayr, Scotland Tel Aviv, Israel | trainer = Colin McKay | debut=WCPW Loaded #2 | final=WCPW Loaded #6 |final_date=27 July 2016 |debut_date=15 June 2016 |matches=5 |win=1 |loss=4 |draw=0 }}Noam Dar is an Israeli born Scottish professional wrestler who is currently signed to WWE. Dar wrestled for WCPW in 2016 but left after a short tenure to take up his WWE contract. During his time with WCPW, Dar wrestled for the Ring of Honor World Championship. Biography Born in Tel Aviv in Israel (28 July 1997), Dar moved to Scotland when he was five and lived in Ayr until 2016. He began wrestling professionally in 2008 as a fifteen-year-old, appearing for various promotions in Scotland. Dar gradually became a regular for Insane Championship Wrestling and Progress in England before getting his international break when he appeared on the second season of TNA's British Boot Camp. Dar returned to the UK scene following his time with TNA and briefly appeared for WCPW in 2016. His time with the company was cut short however, when having been scouted by the WWE he signed an exclusive deal with the American company and now appears on their 205Live brand. History in WCPW Dar debuted on WCPW Loaded #2 on 15 June 2016 when he appeared in a backstage segment with Jennifer Louise. The pair hyped Dar's debut but the wrestler himself admitted that he was wary of Rampage due to his size and power. The interview was interrupted by Jack King who praised Dar and also hyped his chances in the upcoming bout.WCPW Loaded #2 Later that night Dar faced Rampage in the main event where he was overwhelmed by the larger man's power, despite managing several near pinfalls. Dar next appeared in WCPW Loaded #4 where he beat Joseph Conners by submission as Conners was distracted by his own partner Joe Hendry.WCPW Loaded #4 Noam Dar appeared on the first ever WCPW Wrestling special; Built to Destroy when he was awarded a match against Jay Lethal for the Ring of Honor World Title. Prior to the match both men cited their friendship and mutual respect but said they would be going all out.Built To Destroy (2016) The pair put on an almost 20 minute classic but Lethal eventually wins out after he hit his Lethal Injection finisher. Back on the regular show Dar took on El Ligero and Will Ospreay, who was making his first appearance, in a triple threat match. Dar was pinned by Ospreay to hand the debutant the win.WCPW Loaded #5 The following week's episode opened with a flashback to backstage at the previous weeks show where Dar accidentally stands on fellow wrestler Doug Williams' foot, angering the veteran. The pair confronted each other and Dar proposed a match where Williams would put his spot in the upcoming bout with Cody Rhodes on the line. Williams agreed but insisted that if Williams won then Noam Dar would have to leave WCPW for ever.WCPW Loaded #5 Dar's final match for WCPW took place on WCPW Loaded #5 when he faced off against Doug Williams. Despite being on top and having the backing of the crowd, Dar lost control of the match as Williams continuously feigned injury to prompt the referee to interfere. With Dar rattled, Williams eventually rolled him up for a quick pin. After the bout a disconsolate Dar refuted the result, saying that he had kicked out before the three count but the referees refused to overturn the result and Dar was forced to quit the company. After addressing the fans from the ring, Dar said his goodbyes and departed. Appearances After first appearing on the second episode of Loaded in June 2016, Dar was featured for around a month until his departure in July 2016. Matches a) Both competitors must shake hands before the match. Countout is 20 if a competitor leaves the ring. b) If Dar won then Williams would give up his spot in an upcoming bout against Cody Rhodes. If Williams won then Dar would be forced to leave WCPW. In Wrestling Dar's character is that of a young brash talent, keen to make his mark on the industry. Despite a slightly cocky attitude Dar is generally a babyface and crowd favourite. Having a light stature Dar relies on agility and technical moves when in the ring. * Finishing Moves ** Champagne Superkneebar (Kneebar) * Nicknames ** "The Israeli Icon" ** "The Champagne Supernova" References External links *Noam Dar profile on Defiant Wrestling. *@NoamDar on Twitter *Noam Dar on WWE.com *Noam Dar on Wikipedia *Noam Dar on Pro Wrestling Wikia *Noam Dar on Internet Wrestling Database Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:2016 Debuts